In A New York Minute
by ceresvulcan
Summary: The sequel to "Sins of the Father" Karen has gone off to Los Angeles and Jack is miserable without her. Now they have to get her back before she falls in with the wrong crowd.


Title: In A New York Minute 

Author: Colette H. (Hollywood Honey) 

Email: queencrybaby@amaonline.com 

Rating: PG/PG13 

Genre: Friendship/Romance 

Disclaimer: The characters of Will & Grace are owned by NBC, these stories are for your entertainment and I am making no profit off of this. 

Summary: To walk away from everything you know and everyone you love. "So, what's your story?" "One I'm trying to re-write." Chances, dreams, regret, and fulfilment. "There's someone here to see you." "Hi." "How did you find me?" "Friend, Lover, Sexual Acquaintance?" "No one's mad at you." "I'm going to do something right now that may be incredibly stupid, and if it is I give you permission to slap me." "I'd slap you anyway." "I know." Megan Mullally and Sean Hayes show you that everything can change In A New York Minute 

~~**~~ 

The things we do 

To the people that we love 

The way we break 

If there's something we can't take 

Destroy the world 

That we took so long to make 

We expect her gone 

For some time 

I wish her safe from harm 

To find yourself in a foreign land 

Another refugee 

Outsider refugee 

How's it feel 

Coming up roses 

How's it feel 

She's coming up sweet 

How's it feel 

When it's all in spite of you 

How's it feel 

When she's out of your reach 

~~**~~ 

Jack sat in his apartment, hugging a pillow to his chest and staring at the phone. Will and Grace stood in the doorway, their faces solemn. "He hasn't gone out once since she left." Will said, folding his arms across his chest. "God, I hate seeing him like this. We have to do something, Grace." 

"What can we do? Unless Karen walks through the door in the next five minutes, I don't see anything changing." Grace replied. 

Will walked into the apartment and went over to the couch, leaning on the back. "Hey Jack, wanna go down to boy bar and get us some hotties? It's Saturday, the guy with the double-jointed tongue will be there." 

"I don't care." Jack replied. 

"But, we can dance and flirt and take our shirts off for no reason." 

"No thanks." 

"Come on, Jack. You haven't left your house since. . ." 

"Since Karen left!" Jack got off the couch and stepped back, "She left Will! Remember? There's no way you can make me feel better so don't even try." Jack got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, trying to make himself look busy. 

"Jack. . ." Will started. 

"No, Will. There is no way you could understand how I'm feeling, so stop trying to make me feel better." Jack grabbed a coke out of the fridge and walked back to the couch, pushing past Will. 

"How do you know I can't understand?" Will asked. 

"Because you weren't there!" Jack yelled, the soda dropping to the floor and fizzing out a hole. "You didn't see the look on her face when her father walked into the room, you didn't hear the fear in her voice before she pulled the trigger, you didn't feel her shaking in your arms after it was all over. So don't tell me you understand how I feel! I was with her the entire time, and I've been with her Will. I've shared things with Karen that I could never share with you. Because she takes the time to know me, but you don't. You just wave your arms and send me off to Never Never land." 

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you would grow up, Tinkerbell!" 

"Okay, I think we've had enough of the Peter Pan analogies!" Grace yelled from the doorway, "Will, we should probably go." 

"No Grace, not yet." Will walked back over to Jack as he sat down on the couch and snatched the pillow away from him, "Listen Jack, I'm sorry you lost your credit card and we all lost our. . .whatever she was to us, but it isn't going to help if you sit here and whine." 

"And it isn't going to help you if you stand there and refer to Karen like she doesn't matter." 

"She doesn't matter Jack!" Will yelled, "She's never mattered! Do you know how many times we could've done without Karen? How much better off we would've been? All those times I invited you places and you had to drag her along." 

"You take Grace everywhere." Jack said. 

"That's different. Grace doesn't bite people when they get their fingers to close to her mouth!." 

"Get out." 

"Jack. . ." 

"Get out, Will!" Jack snapped. 

Will stepped back and walked toward the door, looking over his shoulder. Jack avoided eye contact with him, and then he heard the door close. Grabbing the pillow from where Will had dropped it on the floor, Jack hugged it to his chest again and waited for the phone to ring. 

~~**~~ 

Will walked into the apartment, flinging the door back and almost hitting Grace in the face. She caught the door and closed it gently, while Will stormed off into the kitchen, trying to make himself look busy as Jack had done. 

"What was that all about?" Grace asked. "Why are you being such a bitch?" 

"Leave me alone, Grace." Will continued 

"Listen, I know Jack is being a little more annoying that usual, but I really think you should cut him some slack. It's been really hard for him without Karen here, you know that. So, don't you think you could be a little nicer, and maybe give him an apology?" 

"I don't think so." Will said. 

Grace assumed her look-of-shock, "Excuse me? Stubborn, party of one?" 

"From the day I met Jack, whenever he got into trouble, whether it was men or a bad pair of pants, he always came to me. His relationship with Karen is, unlike anything I've ever seen in my life. Two weeks ago, when I saw him run into that building to get to her without a second thought, that was a Jack McFarland I had never seen. And when he came out he was a different man. The man I always knew he could be. And so, I'm not going to hold his hand anymore, when I know he can stand on his own." 

"That may be true." Grace said, "But can Karen stand on hers?" 

~~**~~ 

From here 

No lines are drawn 

From here 

No lands are owned 

13,000 and holding 

Swallowed in the purring of her engines 

"Ma'am?" Karen looked up from her bed to see the hotel maid standing in the doorway. "Do you mind if I get started in here? I won't bother you." She said in a lilty Irish accent. 

"Go ahead." Karen replied. 

As the young woman began her cleaning routine, Karen turned over in her bed to watch her. She had pale red hair that was almost orange, in short curls that hung to her chin. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, and had the features of someone who should be living in the 1930's. "Can I ask you a question, honey?" Karen asked. 

"Of course, ma'am." The girl replied. 

"Do you believe in fate?" 

"I suppose so. Never been given a reason not to." She giggled at her own comment. 

"I didn't before. But I do now. It seems only right after everything that happened. I lied to all of my friends. Made them believe my childhood was the picture of perfection, Mom and Dad with two point five kids and a dog." 

"And it wasn't?" 

"Far from it. And it all got thrown back in my face." 

"I understand that you lied to your friends about how you grew up, but I still don't understand why you're here and so upset?" 

"Never mind." 

"I think you're here because you're trying to run away from your problems. You're afraid that your friends are going to look at you differently, and you don't want anything to change. Am I close?" 

"Disturbingly." Karen said. 

"Well, giving out advice is not in my job description, but if I were you I'd go home and be with the people you love, instead of in this cold, desolate place." 

"I would go home. But. . ." 

Tracking the beacon here 

Is there a signal 

There on the other side 

On the other side 

What do you mean? 

Side of what things? 

That night Karen found a quaint little bar in the middle of town, drank more than her share of martinis and then headed back for the hotel. Tonight the ten block walk seemed nothing to her, she needed the time to clear her mind. 

"Maybe Little Orphan Annie was right. Maybe I should go back and pretend to cry on the shoulders of my three best friends in the entire world. And I do miss Jack. How could I have done that to him? He saved my life and I deserted him within an hour. Karen Walker you've really screwed up this time." 

"Well I wouldn't say that." Said a voice from nowhere. 

Karen turned around to see a man with jet black hair well in need of a trim, starring at her through sun glasses. His attire was simply a white t-shirt and jeans, and he looked like he didn't get much sun. There was absolutely nothing impressive about this man. 

"Can I help you?" 

"Actually, I want to help you." He drifted over Karen's way and draped an arm around her shoulder. 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine." Karen pulled away from him. 

"It doesn't look that way to me, Karen." He said as she was walking away. 

Karen froze in her tracks and turned around, "Ok, who the hell are you?" 

"My name's Riff, I run a buisness of sorts helping ladies like yourself get back on their feet after an unsteadying incident." 

"How do you know about my 'unsteadying incident'?" 

"You learn to recognized it." Riff said. "You've got all the signs. Lonely face, lonely heart, stiletto-heels." 

"A lot of women wear stiletto-heels." 

"Not in January." 

"Fine, you figured me out. So what? You think I'm going to go with you?" 

"Hey, it's your choice sweetie. I'm just saying, hotels cost money, I give you a room for free. There are other people around and you can talk about your problems. We're not here to judge anybody, just to give you a little faith." 

"So now you're an evangelist or something? Look, I don't need any help, I don't need to talk to anyone." 

"Your choice. But just in case you change your mind, here's the address." He handed Karen a card and patted her on the shoulder as he walked past. 

"I won't need it!" Karen yelled after him, turning around. Riff was nowhere to be seen. 

And you said 

And you did 

And you said 

You could find me here 

And you said 

You would find me 

Even in death 

When Karen got back to her hotel, she saw the red-haired maid coming out of her room. She ducked behind the corner until she was gone, and then went inside. Curious as to why she had been here at this hour of night, she shrugged it off until she found the book she had been hiding the rest of her money inside open, and all the money gone. 

"That little bitch!" Karen yelled, shaking out the book to see if anything was left. A speck of dust floated out, and Karen flung the book against the wall. 

She hurried down to the front desk and with an angry stare, slammed the book down on the counter. "I want you to do something about this!" 

The woman at the counter looked over her glasses, "Ma'am, we can't help it if it's a bad book." 

"Not the book. I had my money hidden in this book, and that little Irish maid of yours stole it. I saw her going out of my room." 

"Oh dear. That's Nadine, she's new. Oh my." 

"Well fix it, find her, get my money back. That's all the money I have." 

"I'll confront her as soon as she comes in for her morning shift. If you'll just go back up to your room, Ms. Walker, I promise we'll resolve this in the morning." 

"We'd better!" Karen left the book on the counter and went back up to her room. When she got inside she opened the closet to put on her bed clothes, and found the hanger empty. "She took my Vera Wang lingerie too? Oh!" Karen slammed the closet door shut and crawled into her bed, clothes and all, after letting her hair down. She turned to hug her pillow, and a single tear fell down her cheek. 

"Why did I ever leave, Jackie?" 

And you said 

And you said 

You'd find me 

But I can't see New York 

As I'm circling down 

Through white clouds 

Falling out and I know 

His lips are warm 

But I can't seem to find 

My way out 

My way out 

I can't see 

Of this hunting ground 

From here 

Crystal meth 

In meters of millions 

In the end all we have 

Soul blueprint 

Did we get lost in it? 

Do we conduct a search for this? 

From the other side 

From the other side 

What do they mean? 

Side of what things? 

And they said 

~~**~~ 

"Morning, sunshine." Jack greeted Will as he walked past him, grabbed an cinnamon roll of his plate and started fishing through his kitchen cabinets. Will lowered the comic section of the Sunday paper and looked over at Jack. 

"It looks like Jack. It sounds like Jack." Will stood up, walked over to Jack and poked him in the ribs. Jack pulled away and giggled. "It is Jack! What are you doing out of your apartment?" 

"Well, you know I was sitting in there, watching Untamed Heart, crying because Christian Slater used to be attractive. When suddenly I thought, sitting here isn't going to make Karen come back any sooner. And if she were here, she wouldn't want me to be sad. So I got off my butt, got on the phone, and got myself a date." 

"Good for you!" Will exclaimed. 

"I know. I'm so proud of me!" Jack said. "Is it okay if I hang out for a little while? I told her to meet me here." 

"Sure, you can. . .wait a minute. Did you say her?" 

"Yeah." 

"You do mean her as in a man who enjoys wearing women's clothing?" 

"Um. . .no." 

"You have a date with a woman?!" 

"It's not a date, it's more like. . .an outing." 

"You just called it a date!" 

"Okay it is a date." 

"So which is it? A date or an outing?" 

Jack took a bite of his cinnamon roll. "Her name's Chloe, she's a receptionist at a Dentist's Office." 

"Chloe? Oh god, you don't mean that bitter brunette with the gold hoop earrings and handbag that matches? Jack, you cannot ease your pain by getting a substitute for Karen." 

"She's not a substitute! Chloe is nothing like Karen, they're completely different!" 

There was knock at the door, and Will went to open it, "I can't believe you!" Will opened the door and there stood a woman who was obviously Chloe, wearing gold hoop earrings and matching handbag just as Jack said. "You're here for Jack?" 

"That's right, honey." Chloe said, looking over Will's shoulder and over at Jack. "Come on poodle, let's go shopping." 

"Coming Karen! Er. . .Chloe. I meant Chloe, of course I meant Chloe. Karen. Chloe! Chloe." 

"Jack, you don't have to do this." Will said, "Karen is. . ." 

"Not here. And neither am I, Will." Jack walked out the door with Chloe. Moments after they had gone, Grace walked in. 

"Did I see Jack leave with a woman?" 

"Yes. He's trying to find a substitute for Karen. He's only hurting himself that way." 

"Will, we have to do something." 

"Like what, Grace? Please tell me what to do and I'll gladly do it." 

"Well. . .I hate to go to this, but I don't think we have a choice. We have to talk to Lois." 

"You mean Karen's mother?" 

"Yes, maybe she'll know where she is. Have an idea. Something. I'll try anything, Will. Please?" 

Will sighed, "You're right. I'll try anything." He grabbed his coat off the rack, "Let's go." 

~~**~~ 

The next morning, Karen wasted no time making herself look presentable and hurrying down to the front desk. The same woman was there from the night before, but the expression on her face wasn't a very happy one. "What's wrong?" Karen asked. 

"I'm afraid Nadine didn't come in this morning. We called her home, and there was no answer. It looks like she's not coming back." 

"What are you saying? You can't get my money back?" 

"I'm afraid not." 

"But that's all the money I have!" 

"I'm very sorry Miss. I suggestion you call someone to come and get you. Now we know you can't pay for the rest of your visit, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

"You're throwing me out?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"But I. . ." 

"Ms. Walker, please don't make this difficult." 

Karen almost let the tears escape her eyes again, but she held them back to maintain her dignity. "Very well. I'll be out by noon." 

The woman had an expression of sadness when she watched Karen walk away, but said nothing more to her. 

That afternoon, with her two suitcases in her hands, Karen knocked at the door of a lonely brick building in the middle of downtown with the paint peeling off the doors and the rusty number 11 on the door. The same man from last night opened the door, looking none surprised to see her. 

"Room for one more?" Karen asked. 

"Always." Riff answered, "Come on in." 

He put an arm around Karen's shoulder as he led her down a dark staircase. When there was finally some light shed in the room, Karen saw about eight other girls, most younger than her. "Girls, this is Karen." 

"Hi, Karen." They all spoke in unison like kids in elementary school. 

"Hi. God, this is weird. All my girlfriends back home are men." 

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable here. We're all in the same boat, and we're all here to make sure that no one falls overboard." 

"Riff, for god sakes, will you stop talking like a how-to book?" Said one red-head with short boy-cut hair and dark makeup. "You're scaring the poor thing." The girl took Karen's hand and led her down into the group, "Come here, sugar. Just sit down and get comfy. Don't pay any attention to Riff. He's a good guy, but he doesn't have any sense. I'm Lita. And this is Brook, Bridget, Renee, Deanne, Courtney, Sylvia, and Mindy." The other seven girls echoes their hellos. 

"So uh. . .are you prostitutes?" Karen asked. 

"No!" All the girls exclaimed. 

"I know some people may have that idea." Sylvia said. "I mean, eight girls living with one guy in the slums of Beverly Hills. Doesn't exactly make a great impression on the locals if you know what I mean. But no, no. Riff helps us. Some of us have low paying jobs, most of us are unemployed. But I guarantee you we do not have sex for money." 

"Oh, well that's good." Karen breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You came at a good time." Lita said. "We're going to down to The Underworld tonight. We're in the show." 

"What's The Underworld?" Karen asked. 

"It's a just a club. Sometimes we perform there. Make a little extra cash." Brook said. 

"You'll blend right in." Riff said. "Now why doesn't Lita show you to your room?" 

Karen took her bags and followed Lita down a dark corridor with about four rooms on each side. When they got to they room she was staying in, Karen was surprised to see a very nicely furnished, clean room. 

"Wow. This is nice." 

"Better than it looks from the outside, huh? You can have the bed by the window. Sometimes it's nice to look out at night and see the stars, make a wish. Just put your things in the corner." 

Karen set her bags down and sat down on the bed. It was all beginning to settle in for her. But she still couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Lita?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Never mind." 

Lita smiled back at Karen and shut the door as she walked out. Karen looked out through the blinds at the bright sun rays beaming in. There was a knock at the door, and she saw Bridget look in. "Hey, time to eat. You wanna hurry up, there's ten people to feed." 

Karen followed Bridget out of the room and shut the door behind her. 

~~**~~ 

Will and Grace arrived at the bar downtown where Lois Whitley still worked. Grace caught site of her behind the counter and she saw the both of them and waved. "Great. She remembers us." Grace whispered to Will. She then put on her best fake smile and dragged Will over to the bar with her. "Hi, Lois! How are you?" 

"As good as can be expected on what I get paid. How are you guys? Is KiKi with you?" Lois asked. 

"That's actually the reason we came to see you." Will said. "Karen's left town, and we don't know where she is." Lois' smiled quickly faded. "We thought, maybe you might have an idea of where she could be. She's been gone two weeks and we haven't heard a word from her. We're really worried. And Jack is. . ." 

"Beside himself, I would guess." Lois said. 

"Yes." 

"I'm not surprised. I only met Jack once, but it doesn't take a genius to see the connection between those two. So how is he doing?" 

"He's hanging out with a receptionist at a Dentist's office named Chloe." 

"Oh dear, this is serious." Lois said. "But if you have no idea where she is, how do you expect me to help you?" 

"Well, you're her mother." Grace said. "And I know, when I was a kid and I would get upset my mother always knew where to find me. Even when I hid out in Old Joe's basement for those three days after she embarrassed me at my first high school dance." 

"You hid in the basement of a man named Old Joe?" Will asked. 

"Not the point, Will." Grace said. "So, we thought, maybe you might have an idea of where she had gone? You know? Mother's intuition?" 

"Los Angeles." Lois replied, not even giving it a thought. 

"What?!" Will and Grace said in unison. 

"Los Angeles. That's where we lived the longest besides New York. It was hard to drag her away from that place. She kept threatening to run away in the middle of the night. Always saying, 'The minute you stop this car, I'm getting out and going back to L.A.' Well, she never went back, needless to say. But, she made a few friends there, broke a few hearts. So if I was going to start anywhere, Los Angeles." 

"Well, I guess there's nothing more to say than. . .thank you." Grace said. 

"No problem." Lois watched Will and Grace walk out of the bar, and called after them before they left. "Hey kids!" They turned around. "Bring her back safe for me, will you?" 

They smiled in reply. 

~~**~~ 

Karen wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping when she felt Lita shake her awake. It was dark outside, and looked like it had been dark for sometime. "Come on, Karen. We have to get ready to go to the club. We're the third act." 

Karen sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What exactly do we do?" 

"Nothing much. A little strip tease, a little song and dance. You're okay with that right?" 

"I. . .suppose. How much of a strip tease?" 

Lita sat down in the bed next to her. "Karen, I look at you and the word sex instantly comes to mind, and I mean that as a complement. You're a very attractive woman. I would think you'd have no problem showing a little skin." 

"You're right, you're absolutely right. Bring on the loud obnoxious men, I'm ready to go." 

Courtney came to the door and looked in, "How we doing?" 

"As well as can be expected." Lita answered. 

"Hey, I dug that violet outfit out of the trunk, I think you're perfect for it." Courtney said to Karen. 

"Great." 

"We better hurry. Riff's waiting for us in the car and he tends to be a tad impatient. Lita can help you with your hair. I'm thinking up-do." Courtney took Karen's hand and pulled her into the bathroom where she had the dress hanging on the back of the door. It was a deep violet color, with black trim, sequins, and a slit going up one side, along with the 'perfect' shoes, black sling-back with a low-rise heel. Karen fit the dress perfectly. 

Courtney sat on the edge of the counter, and let Lita get next to Karen so she could fix her hair. "Are you nervous?" Lita asked, as she sat Karen down in front of the mirror and started brushing out her hair. 

"Oh, honey. I've done a lot worse. You wouldn't believe some of the situations Jack and I have been in. Try playing strip poker in thirty degree weather. Oh, and then there was the time we. . ." 

"Who's Jack?" Courtney asked, cutting her off. 

"What?" Karen asked. 

"Jack. Who is he? Friend? Lover? Sexual Acquaintance?" Courtney raised her eyebrows on the last one. 

"Oh no. No, no, no, no. He's. . .he's. . ." The words were on the end of her tongue but she couldn't get them out. She knew the minute she said it, it would be real, and she couldn't pretend any longer. "He's. . .this guy I know. Are you almost done?" 

"Um, yeah." Lita looked over at Courtney, who shrugged her shoulders in reply. "There you go, all done. You're a vision." She turned the chair so Karen could see her hair. Lita had added extensions and let several pieces hang down in various places, including one piece shorter than the rest that hung beside her eyes, almost like an off-set. "Do you like it?" 

"Lita, it's beautiful." Karen sounded awe-struck. The short, choppy hair cut that Lita had didn't exactly make her appear great with style. But apparently, it was only her own that she had problems with. 

"Girls! Let's move! We got ten minute!" Riff called from down the hall. 

"Gotta motor." Courtney said, jumping off the counter and running out the door. 

"Come on, Karen." Lita headed for the door, then she paused a moment and looked back, "Karen?" 

"Hmm? What?" 

"Why did you lie? We told you there was nothing you had to hide from us." 

"What are you talking about?" Karen asked. 

"When Courtney asked you who Jack was you said. 'This guy I know.' Karen, I could tell by the look in your eyes that whoever he is, he's not just some guy. Now really, who is he?" 

"Come on Lita, we're going to be late." Karen pushed past her and ran down the hall. Lita followed, shaking her head. 

~~**~~ 

Will was unlocking his apartment door with Grace teetering over his shoulder when he stopped and turned around to her. "Listen. We don't say a word to Jack about anything until the right time. Okay?" 

"What time is the right time?" Grace asked. 

"When the time comes. . .I'll let you know." Will pushed open the door and they went in. 

Jack was already there watching TV on the love seat. He paid them no attention until Will came over and switched the TV off. "Hey!" Jack glared at him, "I was watching Angel! It was just about to the end of the fight between Angel and this week's big nasty and I have to see who wins! It's very dramatic." 

"Jack, the show is called Angel. Who do you think wins?" 

Jack complied and set down the remote. "So where were you two lovebirds all afternoon? Down at the docks getting an ice cream cone and making out under the pier?" He teased. 

"We were on buisness." 

"Buisness? Oh, I see. That's Will-code for 'Everyone in the room named Jack, get out'." Jack started to get off the couch but Will pushed him back down. 

"Sit down, Jack. Grace and I have to talk to you." 

"But, Will." Grace came up behind Will and trying to be discreet, loudly whispered to him, "I thought we weren't going to mention anything until the right time." 

"He needs to know, Grace." 

"You're right." 

"What?" Jack asked. 

"But are we sure? I mean, he could run out and get on the first plane California and what if she's not even there?" 

"She? She who?" Jack asked, now up on his knees and leaning on the edge of the couch. 

"Grace, listen. Jack may be Jack, but he's not that stupid. I think. We're just going to have to trust him." Will said. 

"You can trust me! You can trust me! Just tell me what it is already!" Jack yelled, now standing on the couch cushions. 

"Okay." Will and Grace smiled at each other and then Will turned to Jack. "Today, we went downtown to see if we could get some information, and we found out. . ." 

"Karen's in L.A.!" Grace blurted out. 

Jack gasped, stepping off the couch, his hand to his chest, "Really?" 

"We're not positive." Will said. "She may be in L.A., but we can't know for sure." 

"Unless, we go to L.A. right now! Come on Will! California, here we come." 

Grace piped in, " Right back where we started from." 

"Jack, stop!" Will snapped, "And you, stop encouraging him!" He said to Grace. "We have to go about this rationally. One of us will go to L.A. One." 

"Then I think it should be Jack." Grace said. 

"I agree with Grace." Jack said. "And listen, Mr. Truman, before you go off on how I'm irresponsible and blah-blah, may I remind you who risked their own life for Karen not two weeks ago, starred death in the face and said, 'Take you best shot.' It was me. Not you. Me." 

"You're absolutely right, Jack." 

"And I. . .I am?" 

"You should go. Karen needs you." Will said, patting Jack on the shoulder. "But no coming back with jazzy silver tap shoes or an attractive man named Duke. Providing that there are people who actually name their children Duke. Just. . . be good." 

"Yeah, and bring our girl back." Grace said. 

"You guys, I am so loving you right now. And I'd love to stay and snuggle, but if I'm going to California, I need to go shopping. I can't walk around L.A. looking like this. Maybe I should get highlights, I hear they're all the rage out on the west coast. You guys are paying for the plane ticket right?" 

"Yes." Will said. 

"Loving you more each minute. Later, my homies." Jack was out the door and Grace turned to Will with a giggle. 

~~**~~ 

It's been two weeks, three days long 

I'm all alone since you've been gone 

I can't keep myself from asking why 

Just want to see my reflection in your eyes 

Just know, that I'm with you 

And what you feel 

I feel it too 

I'm feeling lately 

I'm going crazy 

Wondering how I'll go on without you 

I keep on trying 

Slowly dying 

Thinking of how I need you here with me 

I wear your shirts 

The scent of you reminds me of the night 

That we became two 

There's nothing else that feels the same 

Every day the sun, it feels just like rain 

Just know that I'm with you 

And what you feel, I feel it too 

I'm feeling lately 

I'm going crazy 

Wondering how I'll go on without you 

I keep on trying 

Slowly dying 

Thinking of how I need you here with me 

If you think it's easy for me 

Well, you're wrong 

Sometimes I'm weak and baby, you know 

I'm not that strong 

You're in New York and I'm in L.A. 

There's so much to tell you 

Words I need to say 

But your phone keeps ringing, ringing, ringing 

I'm feeling lately 

I'm going crazy 

Wondering how I'll go on without you 

I keep on trying 

Slowly dying 

Thinking of how I need you here with me 

I need you here with me 

It's been two weeks, three days long 

I'm all alone since you've been gone 

~~**~~ 

The crowd was going wild, throwing drinks and clothing and shouting at the girls on the stage. Brook was dead center stage, down on her knees, doing things that may have been illegal in some states. 'Did she just lick the floor?' Karen asked herself, as she watched Brook pull out another vulgar gesture. 

"Come on, don't stand at the back." Courtney grabbed Karen's arm and pushed her to the front of the stage so she was standing beside Brook. Brook stood up and winked at Karen, doing the shoulder shimmy. Karen smiled back, now this was something she could do. 

The crowd cheered as the song completed and the group got in their finishing poses. When the girls had left the stage, Courtney came up behind Karen and hugged her. "Fabulous! Just fabulous! Once you got into it, you were very good." 

"Well, it's not the first time I've done that. Jack and I. . ." Karen stopped. 

"What?" Courtney asked. 

"Nothing. Never mind. Hey, you want to go get a drink?" 

"Sounds great, Karen. But I can't. I'm not a go out and get plastered kind of girl. I'm all, stay-inny. You understand?" 

"Sure, honey. I'll just go by myself." 

"You're sure you'll be okay?" 

"Oh yeah, fine. Don't worry about me." 

"Okay." 

The girls got changed and all except Karen, headed back to the studio. Karen decided to give herself the guided walking tour of nightlife Los Angeles, in an attempt to clear her mind. 

~~**~~ 

"Now are you sure you have everything?" Will asked. 

"Yes, mother." Jack retorted. "I gotta go before they leave without me. Love you." He said, kissing Grace, then he turned and did the same to Will. "Love you." 

"Be safe. And don't you dare come back without Karen." Grace said. "Tell her how much we all miss her, bribe her if you have too." 

"Oh don't worry. She's coming back even if I have to hog tie her and throw her in the cargo hold." The last call for the flight came over the intercom. "Wish me luck." 

"Luck." Grace said. 

Jack paused a moment, before getting on the plane, waving one last time to Will and Grace. Once he was gone, Grace hung on Will's arm and smiled. "There he goes. Our little boy is all grown up." She sobbed into Will's shirt sleeve, "I'm so proud!" 

~~**~~ 

Jack found his seat, stealing the window seat and getting one of the airline magazines to flip through. An attractive man was seated beside him, looking Jack over with a smile. "Hey." The man said in a flirty tone. 

"Hey." Jack greeted him back without much vigor. 

"So, you going to L.A.?" 

"Yeah." 

"You an actor?" 

"Oh." Jack giggled, "Yes, I am." 


End file.
